What If?
by PFDroids5198
Summary: Oneshots based on What If Questions. Such as What if Stanley was the one who was stuck in the portal? Or What if Pacifica had won Waddles?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a series of one-shots based on What if questions. The question is What if Stanley got stuck in the portal?**

...You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!" Stanley said as he punched Ford in the face accidently knocking him into the control panel. Ford hit the panel and branded a burn into his back. "Ford! I-I'm so sorry!" Stan said as he was punched by Ford. "You think family is why I needed you? I called you here because I trusted you. It looks like I made a mistake. I'll learn next time to trust no one." Ford said shoving Stanley.

As Ford shoved Stanley he dropped the journal. Unfortunately he also ended up shoving Stan into the portal light. Ford started to turn away when Stan yelled at him. "Ford! Ford, help me!" Stanley shouted confused and scared about what was happening.

Ford rushed over to the lever. "Ford!" Ford pulled with all his might but for some reason couldn't get the lever to move. "Oh, no! What do I do?' Stanford thought out loud.

'Ford! Ford! Do something! FORD!' Stanley shouted nearly approaching the portal. "FORD, CATCH!' Stanley screamed throwing the journal at Ford as he disappeared into the portal. A flash of white engulfs everything. When it fades, Ford is lying on the floor. 'Stanley? I didn't really mean I didn't trust you. Your a five fingered me! Stanley's business card falls on the floor. "Ok Ford don't freak out. You know where the journals are hidden. Tree and buried in box by Buddy Gleefuls home."

.

.

.

.

.

."Yo Blendin!" Bill said.

Y-yes?

I gotta deal for ya!

What kind of d-deal?

The kind that keeps you out of prison!

Pr-prison?!

Yeah in about 20 years or so!

All I need is a handshake and a little something in return. We'll work out the details later. Is it a deal?

Blendin reached out his hand. "Its a-a deal!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the journals not here!" This is impossible! Who's responsible for this?! Ford yelled out. "No matter!' I should be able to remember from memory." 'I hope" Ford said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow!' I make more money each dimension. I sure wish Ford was here.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dipper found the journal. But didn't say anything until Ford got the deed back from Gideon.

Mcgucket warned Dipper but he wouldn't listen. When Stanley returned from his long dimensional trip he told Ford about it. Along with explaining everything to the twins. Stanley was a mysterious character. Still many secrets to be uncovered from Stan Pines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before i start I gotta ask. Does anyone want a Christmas story?**

 **What if Wendy got hit with the ax? This chapter is rated T for Character Death.**

..."She's the Shapeshifter!" One of the Wendy's said. But when Dipper asked for a sign both Wendys did the throw away key sign.

"Uh..I..uh" Dipper stuttered deciding which Wendy to hit.

"Hit her Dipper!" A Wendy said.

Dipper closed his eyes and swung the ax narrowly missing the fake Wendy.

AHUUHGHHHHHHHHHUGHHUGHHHHHHGHHA!" Wendy screamed in pain.

"Wendy!"

Wendy was bleeding out fast and it was obvious she wouldnt make it.

The shapeshifter fleed laughing maniacally.

Wendy i cant beleive this is happening."

"Its okay... I just wish you'd told me that you had...a crush on...me...in the c-clos..et" Wendy managed to cough out. Right before drawing her last breath she grabbed Dipper and kissed him.

Wendy. Presumed dead or was she?

After she was confirmed to be ok after some physical therapy. Dipper never interacted with her much. He was too scared. Too afraid that she was mad at him.


	3. Chapter 3

After having a short conversation with Mcgucket. Dipper returned to the party he was enjoying. Dipper looked back to the spot he had been standing by before Mcgucket pulled him away. It was already clean from the mess they made! Pcifica walked up to Dipper. " Hey bro. I saw you with Pacifica. Want me to add her to your Rebound crushes list?" Mabel asked with a gleeful expression on her face. "Wait. List? You already have a list?" Dipper asked slightly surprised by this. " Oh you know just one or two people."Mabel said knowing she had about 7 on the list.

"Really? Knowing you i figured you had like 30 people on the list." Dipper said. "Nope. So can i add her to the list?" Mabel asked. " Well knowing you'll do it no matter what I say. Sure why not?" Dipper said. Mabel wuickly pulled out a piece of paper labeled Dipper's Rebound Crushes and wrote Pacifica's name down.

Pacifica returned right as Mabel put the list up. " Hey Dipper wanna go wreck more stuff?" Pacifica asked excitedly. "Sounds great! I'd love to." Dipper replied. Having spent a lot of time with reckless teens like Wendy and her friends really helped with this kind of thing. Dipper and Pacifica ran off to wreck stuff while Mabel quickly wrote another name. "Just in case" Mabel said writing Candy's name.


	4. Stan's Deal

**What if Stan did make a deal wIth Bill?**

After Stan finished talking with Dipper and Mabel's parents. He knew before they came to the Shack he would need to keep them safe. After a successful day at the Shack. Stan went down into the basement and got his brother's journal. "Sixer's journal has got to say something about some sort of creature that can protect the Shack." Stan said to himself. "Lets see Unicorns,Enchanted Forest, Memory erasing gun." Stan listed "Nothing. Really? Come on, Poindexter. Give me something."Stan said angrily.

Stan then noticed a page about a certain creature that would let him get what he wanted. Stan read the text immediately. "To summon say this spell" Stan read the spell and his eyes turned blue momentarily. Almost instantly a triangular yellow being appeared in front of him. "Gravity Falls! I'm...back!" The creature said. Stan was stunned but quickly regained his composure. "Are you Bill?" Stan asked.

"Yep and I guess you need me for something." Bill said. "How did you know?" Stan asked. "Oh i know lots of things! Bill said. " LOTS OF THINGS..." Bill repeated in a deeper voice flashing images of different things. Stan only got a glimpse of about three of them. Which were a journal with a 3 on it, his rival Gideon,and a ladder. "So here's what i need ya to do. I got two kids coming to stay the summer with me. And whatever they encounter here I want them to live through it. No matter what!" Stan told Bill. "Sure as long as you offer the twins one free item each from the Shack after a few days staying there. Is it a deal?" Bill proposed. "Its A deal!" Stan agreed. After shaking hands with Stan. Bill disappeared back to his realm.

" Now the kid will get the pine tree hat. And my plan will be set into place." Bill said laughing in a psychotic sort of way.


End file.
